


Be Mine

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori liked Valentine's Day. Jade didn't. Or did she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

Every hall Jade turned down was covered in pink and red with the occasional white and purple making an appearance. She didn't like it at all. If only school would end quickly so she could finally go home. She didn't want to have to participate in the current holiday taking place. And it wasn't because she had broken up with Beck either. She always disliked the holiday for what it encouraged. People took the day to spend with their significant other, lavishing them with gifts and all sorts of extra attention. But why couldn't they do that any day? Any day it would be just as appreciated so why make today any more special? It made no sense to her. She shook her head and slammed her locker shut, wishing Valentine's Day hadn't fallen on a school day. But then again, it might have been celebrated on the last day of the week had it landed on a weekend anyway. She sighed and leaned back on her locker, arms crossed.

She watched fellow students mill around the hall and saw the janitor passing out his stupid little chocolate mops to everyone. In a brief sweep she already saw boyfriends giving their girlfriends flowers or sweets and their girlfriends giving them cards or gifts in return. It was enough to make her heave. On top of her previous inner rant, she also disliked the amount of sappiness that accompanied the holiday. Surely there were other ways to show someone that they were cared for. Her eyes locked on Tori Vega who just walked past a couple shamelessly showing off their PDA to the world. Jade smirked when she saw Tori politely avoid them, which included looking anywhere other than in their direction. She always considered Tori a prude. Andre came down from the stairs to meet with her. Tori waved before opening her locker.

"Hey, muchacha," he greeted.

"Hi Andre!" she responded happily.

"Someone sounds excited. What's got you all pumped? Do you have a special someone?" he asked. Tori shook her head.

"No. I'm just happy that it's Valentine's Day," she answered simply. Andre raised a brow.

"So you don't have anyone in mind at all?" he checked again, puzzled.

"That is correct," she affirmed.

"Do you at least have a valentine then?" he inquired next.

"Nope," Tori replied, unconcerned.

"Then why are you so happy? I mean, I'm taking out this really pretty girl later tonight so I can't wait for school to end," he explained, smiling.

"That's great. I hope you have fun," Tori told him, sincere.

"Thanks. So, why **are** you happy?" he asked again, truly confused. Tori shut her locker and turned to him after shouldering her bag.

"You don't have to have a special someone to like Valentine's Day. There's still friends and family to spend time with. Having someone is nice, but I simply enjoy seeing all the gestures of love and how happy everyone is. Well, for the most part," she explained, tacking on an afterthought when she caught sight of Jade across the hall. She was one of the few who didn't look at all thrilled for the special day. Tori knew it had nothing to do with her break up with Beck. Jade never liked Valentine's Day.

"I get you," Andre said with a nod. The rest of the gang showed up by then. Jade fell into step with them when they headed out to lunch. They all grabbed food before taking a seat at their usual table.

"I love today! It has the same name as me! Isn't that awesome?" Cat exclaimed, arms gesturing grandly. Robbie agreed, grinning at her exuberance. Ever since they got together he supported her in everything she did one hundred percent. Tori thought it was cute and often encouraged both when they needed it. For the special occasion Cat wore wings and carried a bow and arrow, the point shaped like a heart.

"It is," Tori agreed with her, nodding.

"Is not," Jade cut in. Tori frowned at her.

"What? Don't look at me like that. Do you know how many people share the same name? It isn't all that great," she continued.

"Just because you're bitter doesn't mean you have to ruin everybody else's fun," Tori responded.

"Just because you're head over heels for Valentine's Day doesn't mean you have to push it on others," Jade retorted.

"I'm not pushing it on anyone!" Tori exclaimed.

"What do you call setting up those two fresh meats?" Jade pointed out, reminding her of how she spent the time between classes playing matchmaker for two freshmen.

"Don't call them that, and I didn't set them up. They liked each other and I thought it would be nice if they got a little help noticing how the other felt. They'd be cute together," Tori explained. Jade rolled her eyes and made a sound of disgust. Tori's frown returned, stronger than before.

"Maybe you could do something for someone you like, Jade. You know, try out being nice for a change. I bet **someone** would benefit from it," she continued, eyes flicking from Jade to Beck who was sitting a little ways to Jade's right and not at all paying attention to the conversation. In fact, most of the table tried not to draw attention to themselves should they be pulled into the fight. It was best to stay out of it and let the two girls work it out. It was one thing for Tori to prance around matchmaking students, but it was a whole other thing to try it on Jade, especially if it involved Beck. They agreed to move on when they realized they weren't working out. There weren't any hard feelings and they were definitely not going to try again.

" **Oh**. Don't go there, Vega," Jade cautioned, throwing down her fork and clenching her hands into fists.

"Go where?" Tori inquired, playing at innocent. Jade's temper rose. The subtle quirk of Tori's brow and the slight upturn at the corner of her lips caught Jade's attention. She knew that look. It meant she was being challenged. Tori might have gotten some guts since showing up, something Jade admired about her, but she was messing with the wrong person any time she decided to go against her. The whole table seemed to know it too because they all tried their best to ignore the tension escalating between them. Tori watched as the familiar signs of Jade's rage worsened, pleased that she could have such an effect on her. But then it suddenly subsided and Jade was calm again. A marvelous idea had struck and she couldn't wait to get back at Tori.

"Fine. If you're going to be that persistent," Jade stated with a sigh.

"Huh?" Tori forced out, confused.

"You drive a hard bargain, Vega. You really do. But if you want me as your valentine then fine. Anything to shut you up," Jade went on, further confusing Tori as well as their friends. They kept looking from one to the other and back again.

"What? But I didn't-" Tori tried to say, but Jade interrupted her.

"You win. Happy?" she questioned, making sure to sound annoyed. Tori sat there, mouth opening and closing, but no words came out, which wasn't helping her deny Jade's claim. She wondered what Jade was getting at. The only way to find out would be to accept it.

"Y-yeah. Ok. Sure," she finally spat out, nodding. Jade smirked.

"Good," she responded, settling it. Tori exchanged a look with Andre who shrugged and went back to his food. She decided to do the same, letting it drop for now. So, Jade was her valentine. That wasn't so bad. Right? Cat brought up a random conversation, saving them all from an awkward silence. Tori kept her eyes on Cat, occasionally glancing down at her food to make sure it made it to her mouth. She didn't dare give Jade any of her attention, although she could feel her piercing gaze on her the whole time. It was unnerving but she managed to ignore it for the most part. When the bell rang she quickly gathered all her trash, ready to run to the nearest bin and then lose herself in the crowd of students in the hallway, but Jade stopped her with a hand on her arm. It was a bit odd not feeling an iron vice but a soft squeeze.

"I couldn't help but notice," she mumbled, voice soothing in a way Tori never heard from her before. She finally gave Jade her attention and gulped at the stare she received. She was effectively paralyzed, so when Jade carefully took her by the chin she didn't resist. Her hand rose to swipe a thumb along the corner of Tori's mouth.

"You got a little something there. You're welcome," Jade said, her thumb swiftly brushing over Tori's bottom lip before she pulled away completely. Only when she was walking away did Tori realize that she had been holding her breath. She quickly corrected that then shook her head of the daze it had been in. With a glare at Jade she stomped to a trash bin then made her way inside with everyone else. Her next class was alright, except for the bouquet of her favorite flowers that were sent to her, causing the whole class to take interest in who it could be from. The note said it was from a secret admirer but Tori knew it was from Jade. She always did her research. Despite that, Tori carefully placed them in her locker after class was over. When they were safely put away she shut her locker and turned around to leave only to be blocked by some guy. He was cute in a shy guy kind of way. He seemed to gain some confidence when Tori didn't immediately turn him away.

"Hey, Tori. So, I was, um, wondering if you wanted to-" he began hesitantly, but he was cut off when a loud voice cut across the hall.

" _Anyone attempting to speak to or give gifts to Vega will be personally hunted down. She's_ _ **my**_ _valentine and I don't share!"_ Jade's booming voice announced. Tori turned to see her marching down the hall with a megaphone in hand, scaring off anyone in her path. She looked back at the guy to see him already down the hall and turning the corner, fleeing before Jade could find him.

"I didn't get to say sorry to him," Tori muttered, feeling bad.

"Don't bother," Jade said, standing by Tori now.

"What the chiz is all that about? Why are you even doing this?" Tori demanded, fists clenched.

"Because you're mine for the day and because I can," Jade replied evenly. Tori couldn't believe she was serious.

"You don't look convinced. Want me to repeat the announcement?" Jade inquired, raising the megaphone pointedly. Tori hastily pushed it down and Jade smirked.

"That's what I thought. See you around," she said, moving to leave. Tori was in the middle of letting out a relieved breath when Jade stopped.

"Oh, by the way, those jeans look great on you," she complimented, her eyes dropping down slowly and coming back up. Tori shifted, not knowing what to say, so she quickly walked away. She could feel Jade's eyes on her the whole time and hoped she wasn't checking her out or something. Tori's last classes were a blur because she couldn't concentrate long enough to learn anything. She was too busy trying to figure out what Jade was up to. Was she serious or just messing with her? She couldn't figure it out. She wanted to believe Jade was messing with her because it couldn't possibly be that she liked her. Yet how Jade was acting, it didn't seem forced or fake. But Jade was a good actress so that was still a possibility. Tori groaned, not knowing what to do. Meanwhile, Jade knew Tori was fretting, wondering endlessly over what she was doing. She smiled to herself, enjoying Tori's flustered state. With the last bell of the day everyone filed out into the halls. Jade took her time, cruising through the students who made sure to give her ample room. She made her way to her locker to drop off a few things then walked across the hall to Tori's locker.

"Vega," she acknowledged. Tori jumped a little, biting at her bottom lip.

"Jade," she responded, her reaction bringing a pleased smirk to Jade's lips.

"Little bit jumpy?" Jade teased, her smirk turning playful.

"Because of you and your-your…weirdness!" Tori exploded, throwing up her hands in frustration. She ended up smacking her right hand on the open locker door, flinching. Jade reached over to offer help but Tori quickly stepped away. She tripped over her feet and promptly fell. Jade fought back a laugh.

"Fuck me," Tori grumbled, agitated now. Jade was stuck between surprise and awe that such a word came from Tori, but she quickly recovered in time to shoot her a suggestive smirk.

"That wasn't an invitation," Tori sternly told her with a point of her finger as she tried to get to her feet. Jade was undaunted. She stepped closer to slam the locker door shut then bent to help Tori up, pushing her back against the wall of lockers.

"I mean it. Knock it off," Tori warned, trying to keep her scowl in place. It began to fall when Jade stepped even closer so that they were almost nose to nose. A low hum left Jade and a sexy smile graced her lips. Tori blushed. Jade gently took Tori by the chin and leaned in so that her mouth was at her ear.

"I think we should have Italian for dinner. Don't you think?" she whispered, sending a shiver down Tori's spine.

"L-like a d-date?" Tori stammered, disbelieving of the reaction Jade was able to pull from her.

"Mhm," Jade replied, stepping away to look her in the eyes.

"With you?" Tori further established, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Yeah," Jade confirmed, beginning to get irritated.

"Are you joking?" Tori questioned one last time. Jade growled and turned on her heel, offended but keeping it off her face, where she only showed agitation.

"Wait! Hold on!" Tori hastily shouted, quickly grabbing at Jade and pulling her back.

"You actually meant it?" Tori inquired, tightening her hold when Jade attempted to walk away again.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it," Jade snapped back.

"I'm sorry," Tori whispered.

"You better be. I swear, Vega, if this is how you treat people when they ask you out I'm not surprised no one sticks around. You'd think you would-" Jade ranted, only stopping when Tori tried to talk over her.

"What did you say?" she asked, interested in what she heard.

"I'd love to," Tori repeated, loosening her hold. Jade's frown lessened before she turned to fully face Tori. For a moment, Tori saw something in Jade's gaze she never saw before, but it was gone before she could figure out what it meant.

"Good choice. Then I'll be picking you up at seven," she stated, shaking Tori's hand off her, posture relaxed again.

"Wait, did you just trick me? Were you even offended?" Tori inquired, brows furrowing. She was going to give her emotional whiplash. Jade appraised her for a moment before answering.

"Maybe, maybe not. But you already agreed so you better be ready when I pick you up. Don't make me wait," she eventually said, walking away soon after. Tori watched her go, completely lost once more. Right when she felt she had Jade figured out she was left clueless again. She let out a heavy exhale, since dealing with Jade was never easy, but then she smiled. Only Jade was able to be so difficult and aloof yet somehow make up for it in her own weird way. Tori tried not to look too much into the meaning behind that. Once she got home, Jade spent all her time trying to find something to wear.

Not because she couldn't find something that she would look good in, but because she looked good in everything and she was trying to decide which one would get an amusing reaction from Tori. As soon as she decided she quickly got ready to leave. While driving to Tori's house she allowed her smile to flourish but covered it as soon as she pulled up outside. Tori heard honking and knew it was Jade. A quick look at her phone showed that she was actually punctual. Tori knew Jade to be uncaring whether she was on time or not. Yet she was on time now. Tori thought about that as she went downstairs and out the door. Jade had gotten out of the car to open the door for her. Tori offered her a smile.

"Thanks," she muttered, her eyes downcast. But then she took one look at Jade and blushed, at a loss for words. Jade easily read her expression, reaching out to lift her gaze further then tuck back a lock of her hair.

"You clean up nice, Vega," she commented.

"Y-you too," Tori replied, getting in. Jade shut the door and walked over to the driver's side. Neither said anything while Jade drove, both too thoughtful for words. When they got to their destination Jade opened the door again for Tori, offering her a hand which she took with a smile. Jade held it until they came to the double doors of the restaurant where Jade held open that door too, gesturing for Tori to go in first. Jade followed closely so that their shoulders brushed occasionally. After they were seated with the menus in front of them Tori found her voice.

"So…why are you really doing this?" she asked as nonchalantly as possible, hoping for an answer. Jade raised her eyes from the menu she held, expression serious.

"I can't take my valentine out?" she easily responded. Tori decided not to question her anymore after that, knowing that it was useless trying to force answers out of Jade if she didn't want to give them. Instead, she dropped any suspicion and let herself relax. Jade seemed just as relaxed, which was surprising but nice to see. Aside from a few teasing jabs from Jade, their conversations stayed light and friendly. It was the kind of ease Tori always wanted to achieve with Jade. They headed home still holding a conversation, all the way until they pulled up outside Tori's house. Jade helped her out as before and walked her to the door. Their hands brushed and Jade smirked, sliding her hand in Tori's who froze at the contact.

"If you wanted to hold my hand all you had to do was ask," Jade told her playfully. Tori blushed but she said nothing. She also didn't pull away. Jade moved to drop her hand but Tori held on, causing Jade's brow to quirk with interest. They continued on to stand at the front door.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Vega," Jade muttered, gaining Tori's attention.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"About playing matchmaker and insinuating that Beck and I should get back together," Jade clarified. Tori's brows creased in confusion.

"This was my punishment?" she wondered. Jade only nodded.

"You had to spend the day with me as your valentine," Jade explained.

"Yeah, but that would require that you spend the day with me too, so wouldn't it also be a punishment for you?" Tori pointed out. Jade shrugged.

"Maybe I didn't think so," she said, making sure she was looking at Tori when she said it. The reply caused all kinds of feelings and questions to run rampant in Tori, but they all came to a halt when Jade leaned in.

"Good night, Vega," she whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek. It was so brief Tori almost missed it because soon Jade was turning away. Tori watched Jade get in her car, her brain struggling to understand what everything meant. What Jade had said, what she just did; everything. Tori touched her cheek, marveling at the warmth and happiness that resulted from her sudden realization. She raised a hand to wave at Jade who honked the horn in response. Tori went inside with a bright smile on her face and Jade drove away with a smile of her own.


End file.
